


Desire

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Inspired bythatscene in "For the Sake of Elena"... Barbara's POV





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

My eyes scrutinise his body; his skin glistening with droplets of water from his shower, a towel slung low on his hips. Although I know it is wrong to think about my boss this way, my body responds, a slow burn of desire that starts deep inside my pelvis. 

I tease him as I look away, telling him that he should put some clothes on. What I really want to do is tear away that towel and lick the water from his skin. I want to taste him, devour him, lose myself in him body and soul.

I glance at him again and his eyes lock with mine. I open my mouth to make another smart comment, but something in his gaze makes the words wither and die on my tongue. I see the longing I have for him reflected back at me. I stutter my excuses and leave.


End file.
